Universal Metazoa/Canceled attractions and areas
(Under Construction) List of canceled and scrapped attractions and areas for Universal Metazoa. Areas TBD Barney's Safari Fun Barney's Safari Fun is a small area aimed at younger childern, under age of 8, that would be featured kid-friendly rides and attractions featuring Barney the Dinosaur and his friends' safari trip, which is planned in 1999, until it was later scrapped for unknown reason. Attractions * Barney's Jungle Mine Train * Barney's Animal Alphabet Maze * Barney's Safari Jeep * Barney Live * Baby Bop and BJ's Jungle Swing * Barney's Petting Zoo Retailing * Barney's Safari Store Dinning * TBD Bedrock Planned in 1999, Bedrock is a sub-area that would've been part of either The Lost Kingdom or Animal Starland which would've be themed to the 1994 live-action film adaptation of Hanna-Barbera's classic cartoon of The Flintstones, until later in 2000 after the failure of its prequel The Flinstones in Rock Vagas, it was scraped permanently. Attractions * The Flintstones Ride '- a dark ride based on the 1994 film adaptation. * '''Bedrock Midway Games '- TBA * '''Meet the Flintstones * Bedrock Play Park * Dino's Rush Retailing * TBD Dinning * TBD Animal Planet-themed area The unnamed Animal Planet area would've been inspired by the channel Animal Planet, that would feature Animal Planet Live, and as well as other attractions based on the channel's shows, until though it was later replaced by Animal Starland. Attractions * Animal Planet Live * You're on Animal Planet '''- TBD. This is the only attraction that later moved to Animal Starland after the Animal Planet area go scrapped. * TBD '''Retailing * TBD Dinning * TBD The Future is Wild The Future is Wild '''is a section that would of been based on the 2003 documentary television series of the same name. TBD. '''Attractions * TBD Retailing * TBD Dinning * TBD The Lorax Tree Valley The Lorax Tree Valley 'is a land dedicated to the Dr. Seuss' ''The Lorax. Due to its location issues, it was scrapped. '''Attractions * TBD Retailing * TBD Dinning * TBD Chimpmunk Studio An area, Chimpmunk Studio 'would've be feature few attractions, two dinning places, and two resturants devoted to ''Alvin and the Chipmunks, and as well a new place for Alvin and the Chipmunk Live, until it later got scrapped. '''Attractions * Alvin and the Chipmunk: The Premier Ride '- a dark ride which would've take guests through the zany ride to head to The Chipmunks' concert premier. * '''Dave Seville's Recording Center '- an interactive attraction which would've encourage guests to customize their singing voices after been recorded through the speakers. * '''Meet the Chipmunks * TBD Retailing * TBD Dinning * TBD Attractions The attractions that could of be planned for the current and past areas and even the events, but never finalized. Exotic Entry * Village of the Pygmies - a kids’ play area themed after the TBA Wild Seas * 'Norm of the North character appearance '- The costumed characters based on the 2016 animated film are meant to be appeared at the Wild Seas area, but it was scraped for two reasons: one is to Universal can't get the rights to use the film's characters from Loinsgate, and second is the fact Norm of the North ''got highly negative receptions both commercially and critically upon its released. Animal Starland * '''Father of the Pride character appearance '- The costumed characters of DreamWorks Animation/NBC's 2004 animated sitcom Father of the Pride are meant to be appeared at Animal Starland section, but it was cancelled due to TBA Halloween Horror Nights' Savage Safari attractions * 'Pet Chimp Rage '- Planned in early 2009, it is a horror attraction exclusively for the HHN's Savage Safari event which would focuses on the pet chimpanzee going on the violent rampage, terrorizing everyone. But later after the most real-life tragic and horror event happened where Travis, the chimpanzee, had murdered his owner's friend, the project was thought to be as the offensive reference to the attack as it was scrapped. * TBA